


The Second Generation & The Stolen Artifacts (Harry Potter fan fiction)

by CathsNerdyNest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathsNerdyNest/pseuds/CathsNerdyNest
Summary: Jamie Dursley, Dudley Dursley's oldest daughter, begins her third year at Hogwarts. She finds out that she is related to Harry Potter.James Sirius Potter meets a girl on the train to Hogwarts. She has beautiful blond hair, and helps him get something he forgot from his parents.Teddy Lupin is entering his final year as Head Boy, and is happy to see Victoire again at the station after being in Ireland for the summer with his grandmother.*i do not own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise*





	The Second Generation & The Stolen Artifacts (Harry Potter fan fiction)

As Jamie Dursley pet her sleeping brown-feathered owl, she noticed her father seemed tense at the wheel. 

'' Daddy?'' she asked.

'' Yes, hun?'' answered Dudley, fidgeting slightly.

'' Everything alright? You seem quite tense!'' she asked. She wanted to add that he looked even more tense than he had the first time he had dropped her off at Platform 9 and 3/4, but felt that would only end up with him denying he was uncomfortable. 

'' Oh, it's nothing. Must be the flight. You know I don't like planes.'' he answered, glancing sideways at her. 

Though unhappy with his answer, she didn't press on. She started dozing off; the flight from Wales had been quite tiring, and she had barely slept the night before as she had forgotten to read one of the chapters in the textbooks they had been told to buy in Diagon Alley. Come to think of it, she recalled her dad being also remarkably tense when they had gone they had gone there this year. She was about to ask him about it when Dudley spoke 

'' Hun, we should talk'' He slowed the car down and parked it in a Tesco parking lot. She looked at her dad, confused. 

He took a deep breath '' I'm sure you've heard of Harry Potter?'' he started. 

Surprised, she nodded. She didn't know how her dad, so scared to know anything about the wizard world, knew about him.

'' Well, he's kind of... family'' he said. 

'' Wait, what? What do you mean, ''kind of'' family?'' she asked. What could he possible mean? Harry Potter was this amazing wizard who had saved the world more than a decade before. She knew all about him; Teddy, one of her only friends at Hogwarts, had told her about his godfather, Harry Potter, many times before. He would often sleep over at Harry Potter's house, and would sometimes refer to him as ''Prongs junior''. Victoire, her only other friend at Hogwarts, had also told her about how her mother had such high respects for him.

'' Well, he's my cousin, you see. He lived with Granny, Grandpa and I when he was a kid.'' He said, gauging her reaction. 

Jamie burst out laughing, thinking her dad was pranking her, but she soon stopped when she realized her dad expression turned very serious. 

''Why did you never bring this up, Dad?'' she asked quietly. 

'' Well... you know how Granny and Grandpa don't really like anything to do with magic... well they weren't very nice to him. And honestly, neither was I.'' he explained 

'' Course, I didn't know any better until the last time I saw him, a few years before you were born.'' He waited to see if she was going to answer, but Jamie was so shocked, she couldn't think of anything else than ''WHAT. THE. HECK.'' 

'' Right, so, well, thought you'd rather know-'' he started 

'' Why tell me now?'' she asked, cutting him off.

'' Ah... see that's where things get a bit more complicated. You remember the first year we went to send you off to Hogwarts?'' he asked 

'' Yes?'' '' Well, I wasn't anxious because of the magic... I was scared i would bump into him.'' he explained. Before she could ask about it, he continued; '' the last time I had seen him was several years before, but I knew he had kids that were around your age from the Christmas cards he sends us every year. And I was scared that he would be there with his kids. I didn't want any kind of confrontation. Twas a bit stupid, really, he's a nice lad. But I guess I was still fearful of him, from all those years ago.''

'' But why tell me now?'' she asked again.

'' Because, well, chances are, he'll be there this year. His oldest, James, starts school this year. I know because I saw it in the Daily Prophet when we were in Diagon Alley last year.'' he answered.

A few seconds of silence went by, until Jamie asked '' Does he know about me?''

'' Well he knows I have a daughter, after all, we also send him a Christmas card every year'' he answered.

'' I mean, does he know your oldest daughter is a witch?'' she asked.

He sighed, looking down, then answered;

'' No, he doesn't know you're a witch.''


End file.
